Pyrolytic decomposition of silicon-bearing gas in fluidized beds is an attractive process for producing polysilicon-coated granular material, such as polysilicon or polysilicon-coated germanium, due to excellent mass and heat transfer, increased surface for deposition, and continuous production. An issue in many fluidized bed reactors is the formation of large bubbles within the bed in the main reaction zone under certain conditions.
An unwanted effect of large bubbles, particularly in gas-solid systems, is that they can cause the bed to bounce violently up and down as they lift a significant fraction of the bed, then drop it suddenly. This pressure oscillation can interfere with proper operation of the bed by causing the gas velocity rate to vary, which may be harmful to optimum productivity. The pressure oscillation also causes mechanical stress to the reactor structure and any directly connected support equipment. Furthermore, large bubbles can cause the bed material to surge upward in the reactor in a phenomenon known as “slugging.” Slugging can cause ejection of at least a portion of the bed from the reactor or damage internal reactor components.